The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis Norl, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE14235’. ‘KLEOE14235’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in the summer of 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female osteospermum variety ‘0E-2006-0062’ (unpatented), and the proprietary male osteospermum variety ‘OE-2001-U 088’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEOE14235’ was selected from the group of plants in April 2011 in Stuttgart, Germany. In May 2011 in Stuttgart, Germany, ‘KLEOE14235’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal cuttings. ‘KLEOE14235’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via terminal cuttings.